


That One Time There Was No Happy Ending

by alexbroox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Feelings, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Tears, be warned, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexbroox/pseuds/alexbroox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would it change anything if I told you that I love you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time There Was No Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy having your heart torn out~

“Would it change anything if I told you that I love you?”

He was already on the ground bloody, beaten and broken, so for him there was nothing more to lose. It had been difficult to get the question out, not only because of the blood trickling out of his mouth and the way the rhythmic pounding at the left side of his head was steadily getting worse, but because he had tried his hardest to swallow down and dismiss his emotions for the last few years, although he had somehow always remained unsuccessful in that endeavour.

Perhaps his feelings for the other man would be enough now; enough to save all of his friendships and to repair the bond between the two of them which seemed irreparably shredded into nothing more than tiny bits and pieces of what they had once both enjoyed and even revelled in. 

Perhaps these three little words which had been drawn from his lips and thrown into this harsh, cold, unforgiving and disappointing world without his explicit consent would be able to save his life, his soul, his very being from the fate which was currently looming dangerously over his head. And, as much as he wished for it at the moment, it was not only the sword of Damocles which was being held high above his head, but there was also a very sharp and very real blade at his neck being wielded by the one man he would have easily and without a second thought given his life for in any other situation. Any situation but this one, really.

Even if he had wished for it, he could not change the past and could not take back the question he had uttered into the silence of the forest around them. The words just hung in the air surrounding his limp body on the wet and muddy ground, neither of the two knowing how to take a hold of them and make them do his bidding.

Even though this question had the potential power to save what misery was left of his once so bright, hopeful and happy life, he dreaded the answer as much as he dreaded the next movement of the sword pressed to his neck. Both, his answer and his sword, had the power to put an end to his life once and for all and he was still unsure which of the two he preferred even now, mere moments away from the last moment of truth that would be shared between them.

He was simply waiting now, bent over on his knees with his head lying uncomfortably on the wet ground on the forest in front of his friend – if one could still consider them friends that is – waiting either for a swift strike that would cut the lines of his life even shorter than they already must have been or for the answer that could change both of their lives forever. And he should really stop being so stupidly hopeful, because what would he do if-

“No.”

He could feel the word piercing through the skin and the barely-there muscles of his chest and straight through his heart as if it had been an actual knife and not just a single utterance from a former friend who also happened to be his unrequited love. 

He could feel what probably was to be his last breath slowly leaving his broken, aching body and closed his eyes. No longer could he hold back the tears which had started gathering in his eyes the very moment he had sealed his own fate by performing magic in front of him and saving both of their lives. He knew that he was risking execution by saving them but for some reason he had thought that maybe, just maybe the bond between the two of them had been stronger than the king’s laws and regulations and that maybe, just maybe his feelings were returned, even though neither of them ever let anything on.

Well, cursed be his hopeful nature!

It had become clear that there were no special rules that applied to him, when he had been beaten bloody in a fit of rage by the man currently standing over what would remain of him in this world judging his soul and his very existence.

He seemed to have passed a sentence, since one moment he could still feel the cold metal of the sword from the stone pressed to the skin of his neck and the next moment it was suspiciously gone. But, as he had said, his love for the man who held his life in his hands changed nothing about what he was expected to do. So, again, he waited kneeling on the muddy ground, for the final touch of metal to his delicate skin before Avalon would claim his existence and take him from this cruel world.

“But you should know-“

He had not expected him to speak another word, so it was utter surprise that made him open his eyes again and look up at the form of his failed destiny.   
Even if he had somewhere deep within himself expected the other man to show any kind of emotion, it could not have prepared him for the grimace that was resting on his executioners face. Perhaps the tears streaming down his own cheeks were blurring his vision or playing simple tricks on him, but for a moment he could have sworn that there were tears slowly cascading down his cheeks as well.

“I loved you too.”  
And if the past tense in that sentence, which he had longed to hear for so many years, felt like another knife stabbed into his back and straight through his wounded, bleeding heart, then at least he knew now, that he was not the only one who was losing his life that day. Both of them knew now, that he would not be able to go on after he had done what was expected of him since one half cannot truly live without the other one which makes them whole.

But there was nothing to be done anymore, about the course the fates had chosen for them the moment he had revealed his magic.

He could see his friend raise his blade in one last preparation for the final blow to sever all the feeble ties which were still holding them together although they had already been ripped apart in opposite directions. Letting out his last breath, he closed his eyes one last time.

Even when the sword finally found its way into his flesh he knew within the core of his being that he would not remain alone in Avalon. His friend would join him even before the daylight had fully faded.

One half cannot truly live without the other one which makes them whole.

News of the servant’s death had reached the castle with the arrival of the Prince.

News of the Prince’s death had reached the King’s chambers with the departure of the sunlight.

Arthur was dead.

Merlin had failed their destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly happy with how this turned out but it’s the only thing I’ve been able to write and since I’ve been down with a pretty hard case of writer’s block lately I’m definitely not going to complain about anything that I’ve actually finished…
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this short little piece I really appreciate reviews and comments. Also, every kudos is a cookie and I love cookies so if you catch my drift...
> 
> BTW, you're also invited to stalk me on tumblr at: sir-gwaine-in-camelot.tumblr.com  
> Just say 'hi' whenever you feel like it!


End file.
